Dreamwalker
by gothina234
Summary: Sequel to The Dark Sandman. Six months have passed since Reid discovered his new ability to walk through the dreams of others but soon finds himself in danger from a secret organisation that wants him and his new ability. Alone and in the hands of those who want to hurt him, will the team find him? Or will they arrive too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here is the sequel to The Dark Sandman for you all. If you are new to this, please read the first one to understand this one. This first chapter is a little shorter than usual but when doing sequels I do short first chapters to see the response and then do longer ones after that. I hope you all enjoy this and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Six months later**

Reid walked into his mother's room at Bennington, she was having a good day but he had noticed her slipping into having a bad day, she was muttering to herself when he left to get her a drink and on occasion, called him her little chocolate button, something she had only called him when he was younger. He gave her the plastic cup of water and noticed her shaking. He reached out and steadied the cup. "Are you okay, mom?"

"I'm fine, Spencer," she waved her hand. "I'm just tired."

"Have you been sleeping well?" he asked.

"They enter your mind when you're asleep, I know they do," she said before bringing her hand into a fist. "I dream about them, they're putting messages in my head. I'm not going to sleep till they're dead. Only when they're dead will I be able to sleep."

"Mom, I think you need to take the new medication the doctors want you to take, I can afford it and your current medication isn't as strong as it used to be. You'll be able to sleep then."

"Don't try to trick me," she snapped. "You're my son but they probably have you under their control, they've already put the messages in your head and you follow them blindly like a lamb for slaughter. Is that what you want to do to me?! You want to let them slaughter me."

"Mom," he raised his voice as he lost his temper for a moment, he calmed himself down and brushed a hand through his hair. "I love you and I'd never let anyone hurt you. I'm under no-one's control. How about this? We'll talk about the medication tomorrow and for now, I'll sit with you while you sleep. I'll make sure that no-one puts messages in your head."

Her expression changed into a more gentle one, she reached out and took his hand. "Would you really do that, little button?"

"Yes, mom," he smiled before giving her hand a small squeeze. He helped her into bed and made sure she was comfortable, he was definitely having them switch her medication. He sat beside her and held her hand as she went to sleep. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and focused his mind. "Here we go."

* * *

_Opening his eyes, he found himself in his old childhood home, it wasn't the same way he remembered it being. Metal bars covered the windows and the front door was now heavily padlocked and reinforced, layers of dust covered ornaments and books. He made his way up the stairs and into a room to see his mother sitting in a rocking chair, a blanket over her. She looked dishevelled and ill. "Oh, mom," he shook his head._

_This was his first time entering her dreams._

_"Diana," a voice called from the door he had just come through. He saw four people he didn't recognise._

_"Who are you?" he demanded._

_"Diana, he's not your real son, the government want you to think that he's still alive but he isn't. They killed him when he entered into the FBI," a woman with black hair laughed._

_"You hate him for entering the FBI," a man with blonde hair taunted. "Diana, don't ignore us."_

_He looked back to his mother and found her crying with her hands over her ears._

_"You're the ones who talk to her, you represent the disease in her mind," he said angrily, he walked to the door and stared at them. He knew he couldn't get rid of them permanently but he wasn't going to stand there and watch the phantoms taunt his mother. "GO AWAY!"_

_All four of them slammed back into the brick wall and fell to the floor, the door slammed shut and locked on its own. Reid felt uncontrollable anger rushing through him, he'd seen the monsters who had ruined his mother's mind, those same monsters were the reason for his difficult and painful childhood. As he brought his rage under control, he turned back to his mother to see her hands away from her ears. She was watching a small television, he looked at the screen and recognised what was on it. It was a memory but not his, his mother was reliving the moment he had sent her to Bennington._

_He knelt next to her and felt a tear run down his cheek. "I'm so sorry, mom. It was the only way to make sure you stayed safe though. I know I took you away from your home and away from everything you loved in your home. I just couldn't look after you anymore. I can do something for you now though. I'm going to give you good dreams for as long as I can."_

_He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Only dream of good memories, think of the times that made you happy."_

_The screen flickered and he watched the memory change. He stepped back and watched her smile at the memory on the screen. She gained happiness from the memory of the day he came into the world and into her arms as a baby.  
_

* * *

A small sob escaped his lips as he opened his eyes, he looked to his mother to see she was more relaxed with a small smile on her lips. He stayed silent for the rest of his time in the room.

* * *

**The next afternoon**

He hugged his mother and smiled at her. "I'll see you soon, mom."

"Don't stay away too long this time, Spencer," she smiled. "I haven't had my mind this clear in some time."

"I'll be back soon, don't you worry about that. I'll keep sending you letters," he smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Spencer."

* * *

He yawned as he made his way into his apartment after the flight home, he put his suitcase down by the side of his door and then hung up his satchel. "Home at last," he smiled. He decided a decent cup of coffee was in order and made his way to the kitchen.

After barely entering the kitchen, he gasped as a sharp sting came into his neck. His eyes fluttered as he felt something enter his bloodstream and then collapsed to the ground, the darkness swallowing him.

* * *

Turning the young man over, he let out a sigh of relief that he had timed the injection correctly.

"It's him," his female companion smiled as she appeared from the bedroom. "We've finally found him. The others are gonna be so happy, no more searching for him."

"He's the dream walker," he grinned. "He can join the others we have."

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know this is a short chapter but my cold is kicking my butt today, I'm having a hard time clearing my head. I do apologise for this being a short chapter but I didn't want to leave you without any updates today. I urge you all to give this a chance as it will have lots of twists and turns, plus some great Morgan and Reid moments. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you.  
**

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews, you're wonderful for supporting me and I can't thank you enough. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid found himself waking up in his old childhood home, he often came here when he went to sleep and entered his own dreams. He rubbed his head and got to his feet. "What am I doing here?"

"We're under attack," a voice came from behind him. He turned around to find his seven-year old self staring at him, he didn't understand why he was dreaming, he had only just walked into his apartment and had made his way into the kitchen to get coffee when he had ended up here.

"What are you talking about?"

"Think, you big idiot! You got attacked by someone and now you're unconscious."

Reid thought for a moment, he suddenly slapped his hand against his neck when he remembered a sharp stabbing pain hitting it. "I'm being kidnapped. I need help."

"You don't know who attacked us and you have no idea where they are taking us."

"Stop saying us, it's annoying," Reid said as he tried to think.

"I'm part of you and the so are all the other versions, we're in just as much danger as you. No-one knows that you're gone."

"I think I know what to do. I'm not sure I'm able to do it though."

"Just do it!" his seven-year old self snapped.

* * *

Morgan smiled as he watched his younger self play with his father, he loved his father and hated that his father had died at the hands of a criminal, he hated the fact he had seen his father die too. He had his own chained doors in his mind, ones that kept him away from seeing his father die again and again. He laughed when he watched his baby sister with her pink toys. He liked this dream, it was better than the nightmares.

"Morgan," a voice came from behind him. He turned around to see Reid standing behind him.

"Reid, I thought you agreed never to come into my dreams."

"Morgan, I don't know how long I have. I'm being kidnapped and I'm unconscious, they stabbed me in the neck with a sedative. I didn't see their faces, I had barely stepped into my kitchen when it happened. You're the only one who knows I can do this and I need help."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious," Reid nodded quickly. "Please, I don't know what they're going to do to me, I'm scared. I know after everything I've been through that I should not be scared but I am."

"What time were you taken?"

"It was evening time, I don't know how long it's been since then," Reid answered. Morgan panicked as Reid let out a small cry and clutched his heart.

"Kid, what's happening?" Morgan panicked.

"I'm-" Reid began but he disappeared in a wisp of smoke in front of him.

* * *

Reid gasped as he opened his eyes, he tried to move but found himself strapped to a bed by his wrists and ankles. His eyes travelled to his chest where he found a syringe in his heart. His heart was beating frantically and he felt as if he had just had eight cups of coffee and a bunch of energy drinks, one after the other. "What is that?" he gasped as he tried to move. A young blonde woman stepped forward and took the syringe out of his chest. He thrashed against his restraints. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"All in good time, Dreamwalker," the woman smiled. "We had to wake you up."

"Dreamwalker?"

"We know what you are and you're going to stay here for a long time."

"I'm an FBI agent, you've kidnapped a federal agent and people will look for me."

"They won't find you here," the woman grinned before reaching out and taking a strap from the mattress. "Quiet people are treasured here. We'll be back to test you later."

Reid struggled but couldn't stop her putting the leather strap over his mouth and fastening it back into the mattress. He moaned and struggled again as the woman brought over an IV pole with an IV bag on it, he winced as she put a cannulae in his hand and connected it to the IV bag. The fluid in the bag was purple and he had no idea what was being forced into his system.

His two kidnappers left him alone in the cell, he tried to struggle against his bonds but couldn't escape them. His eyes looked to his right when he heard a small moan, his eyes widened when he saw a red-haired woman strapped down a bed like his, also connected to purple IV bag. He looked around as much as he could and realised other people where trapped in more cells.

* * *

Morgan ran to Reid's apartment and kicked the door in, he looked around everywhere and didn't find Reid in any of the rooms. All he found was a suitcase and Reid's satchel. "Oh no."

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This isn't a slash, when I said about Morgan and Reid moments, I meant that they would have brotherly/best friend moments together. You have to go over to my other fanfic for the slash. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, you're awesome and I can't thank you enough. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid tried to fall asleep but he was still suffering the after effects of being injected with adrenaline, he tried to get out of the restraints but didn't have the reach to do it. He heard a small gasp come from the cell next to him. He managed to turn a little to see the red-haired woman, she had managed to slip her head above the strap that had been over her mouth. She looked over to him. "Are you really an FBI agent?" she asked.

He moved his head up and down to tell her yes. He couldn't budge the strap from over his mouth.

"I was walking home yesterday and then I just felt a sharp sting in my neck. Please, I have a little girl, she's only two and I have to get back to her. Are people really looking for you?"

He moved his head up and down, and rejoiced when he felt the strap give way a little, he maneuvered his head up and took a deep breath. "They're looking for me. I'm an FBI agent and my team will look for me."

"My name is Adele," she smiled.

"I'm Spencer, I promise to get you back to your little girl. Do you know why they took you?"

She shook her head but he could tell she was keeping something from him.

* * *

Morgan had called Hotch and now stood by and watched the forensic team as they combed the apartment for fingerprints and anything they could use to find Reid. Hotch came in and looked at him. "The others will meet us at the BAU. How do you know he's been kidnapped? There wasn't any forced entry into the apartment and nothing looks out for place."

"I have to tell you something," Morgan said before taking Hotch's arm and bringing him into the hall. "Reid told me that he was getting kidnapped."

"What are you talking about?"

"Three months after Reid killed the Sandman, we had Rossi's little party. Do you remember he took Henry to the guest room so he could get some sleep?"

"I remember."

"I went to check on them and when I did, Reid had his hand on Henry's forehead with his eyes closed. Henry was asleep but he went from being scared to smiling. Reid opened his eyes and I confronted him outside the room. Hotch, for the past nine months, Reid has had this ability to enter dreams."

"That's impossible, he's never been able to do that, only the Sandman could do that and he almost killed Reid with it."

"Don't ask me how but Reid somehow gained the ability, I think it passed from the Sandman to him. That's how I knew Reid getting kidnapped, he came into my dream and he's scared as hell. He said he walked into the kitchen and felt a sharp pain in his neck. He grabbed his chest and then he just disappeared in front of my eyes. We have no idea who took him and we don't even know if he's alive."

"Why would anyone want to take him?" Hotch shook his head.

"I don't know but I intend to find out who took him and make them pay severely."

* * *

Reid was about to ask her if she truly did know why she was here but the door slammed open. The blonde woman came towards Adele's cell and shook her head. "Now, now, missy. You're going to have to get used to being here. You've got an important gift and we intend to use it."

She brought the strap back over Adele's mouth and strapped it down tighter. Adele moaned and thrashed in her restraints. "Not so powerful now," the woman mocked. "This little solution cancels out your power unless we want it. Take that strap off again and you'll pay for it."

She walked out of Adele's cell and came over to his cell, she opened it and then took the strap from his mouth. "Hello, Spencer. You'll be the first test subject. We don't know the full extent of your powers but the boss is curious about you."

"I can't do anything," he lied.

"Oh, now stop being such a little liar. The others have their gifts, it's time for you to stop being shy about yours. BOYS!"

Reid began to panic as two large burly came into the cell.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Garcia snapped at Morgan. "I can't believe you would keep this from us."

"I made a promise to Reid," Morgan argued gently. He had just explained to the team about Reid's new ability and some of them did not like being lied to. "Garcia, he wanted to tell you but he figured that you'd seen enough when you entered his dreams all that time ago."

"I'm his friend, I don't like being lied to. Wait, has he ever entered our dreams?"

"By accident," Morgan said truthfully. "He first discovered he could enter other people's dreams when he accidentally entered JJ's dreams on the jet."

"What?!" JJ said suddenly.

"He got out of there pretty quick, he said Will and you were having sex in your dream."

JJ slunk down in her chair and her cheeks became red. "Oh my god."

"Look, Reid has gone through enough in his life and he's been in a good place for the last six months," Morgan said. "We have to find him."

"I'll hack every camera in this city to find him," Garcia said before grabbing her laptop and opening it. "First, I'm going to hack the ones around his apartment."

* * *

Reid winced as they put another syringe in his neck, they had dragged him into a room and strapped him down to a chair. They had disconnected the IV from his cannulae and he was now in a concrete room with a person laying on a bed across the room. The man wasn't strapped down but hooked up to machines that began to monitor his brainwaves.

He felt the effects of the sedative instantly before he felt hot breath on his ear. "Enter his mind, Spencer. We want to see what you can do."

His eyes closed and he slumped in the chair as he fell into a slumber.

* * *

"Okay, so I've hacked the cameras," Garcia began to say before she felt a strange feeling wash over her. "I-I-I.."

"Garcia?" Blake said.

Garcia slumped and fell to the floor as her eyes closed and her mind became shrouded in darkness.

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm happy that you all liked the last chapter and I'm looking forward to hearing what you think of this one. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're awesome and just absolute angels to me. If I could give you a plate of warm cookies, I would. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Garcia felt warm grass beneath her, her hair was soft against her face and she could feel the warmth of the sun on her skin. She sat up and looked around, a park wasn't too far from her and there was a little boy reading on the swing. She recognised the little boy immediately. "Reid?"

"Garcia," a voice came from behind her. She turned around to see her Reid standing behind her. "Garcia, what are you doing here?"

"I was with the team, we're searching for you, I had hacked the security cameras around your apartment building but I started to feel funny and everything went dark. Reid, what's happening? Morgan told us about you and what you can do now."

"I've never dragged someone into a dream, I think I made you fall asleep. I was trying to get into Morgan's head but I guess I came to you. I'm sorry for lying to you but I didn't want you to think I was a freak like the Sandman. I'm being held somewhere but I don't where I am. They injected me with a sedative and want me to enter someone else's mind. I don't have long till they figure out I'm not in that person's mind. There are other people here with me that have gotten kidnapped, Garcia."

"How many are with you?" she asked.

"Eight that I managed to see, we're all being given this solution. The blonde woman said that it stops us from doing what we can do. I'm not sure how many people there are holding us but they want to see what we can do and experiment on us. Garcia, I don't know what they're going to do to us."

"Hey, we're going to find you, baby boy."

Garcia watched as he rubbed his head and closed his eyes. "Garcia, whatever I did to you is hurting me. I can't stay here much longer."

"Did you see any signs or landmarks when they took you? Anything that might help find you?" she panicked as she tried to get information.

"I didn't see anything, Garcia," he shook his head. "There's a woman with me, her name is Adele and she's got a daughter. I know it's a long shot but I need you to see if you can find out who she is. Maybe someone where she lives saw something."

* * *

Reid watched as everything around him disappeared, including Garcia and the green grass that had been underneath his feet. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he found himself looking at a man standing in a corridor of black metal doors.

"Took you long enough," the man said. "I've been waiting here for ages. So it's true, you can get access to the dreams of others."

"Why have you taken me? Why take the others?"

"That's our business, not yours. So, where exactly am I in my head?"

"Corridors in the mind usually represent the memory and personality pathways, behind these doors are your memories, both traumatic and happy. Tell me why you took us or I'll be forced to do something drastic for answers. You've taken me away from my family and I won't allow myself to become a victim after everything I have survived in my life."

"You're here for our purposes."

Reid imagined a chain and smiled as it came down from the roof and wrapped around the man's neck. The chain yanked up and began to choke the man.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of or what I can do to you in your dreams. I'm a fast learner and I don't accept being held captive easily. Why did you take us?!" Reid yelled.

"Your powers," the man choked out before struggled harder.

"What about them?"

"We need them!" he wheezed.

* * *

Reid's eyes snapped open as he felt a rush come through his body, he breathed heavily and realised they had injected him with something to wake him up. He looked over to the bed and saw the man's dream he had entered coughing and holding his black and bruised neck. The blonde woman walked in and smiled at him, curiosity alive in her eyes. "It seems you can hurt people physically in their dreams. How useful."

She turned back to the two burly men that had brought him into the room. "Take him back to his cell and give him a fresh bag of the solution."

"My friends will find me!" Reid yelled at them.

"Shut him up too," she ordered.

* * *

Morgan shook Garcia gently and let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding when she began to wake up. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly to see the team around her. "Take it easy, baby girl."

"Are you okay?" Rossi asked. "You fainted."

"No," she shook her head. "Reid did it, he doesn't know how he did it but he brought me into his mind. He had to go though, it began to hurt him. Rossi, Morgan was right, Reid's scared and he doesn't know what they want from him."

"Is he okay? Is he hurt?" Morgan demanded gently.

"He seems unharmed," she answered. "There are others with him. He managed to see eight of them, he knows the name of one. She's called Adele and has a daughter, we need to look for any reports of her being missing."

"That's a long shot," Hotch shook his head.

"When you've got a shot, you take it," Blake said. "Garcia, show us the footage from Reid's apartment complex and then do the search. I don't think they'll let Reid live once they've finished."

* * *

Reid felt the effects of the drug they had given to him to wake him up start to wear off. Adele was with their captors now, she had struggled fiercely till she'd been dragged out of his view. His eyes closed and he felt himself pulled into a slumber.

_He opened his eyes and found himself in a car, he looked to his side and saw his sixteen year old self curled up in the backseat. "No," he shook his head. "Take control, Reid. Go anywhere but here."_

_He closed his eyes after taking in the sight of his younger self. He opened them as the professor who had hurt him in such a horrible way got into the front seat of the car with a look on his face that made Reid feel nothing but hate and anger. His old professor turned around and smiled at him. "Hello, Spencer."_

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This is when things are going to get good and we're going to connect back to the other story connected to this. In the next chapter, I will reveal more about the others being held captive. I have this awesome moment coming in a few chapters and I can't wait to write it. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you.  
**

**Thank you so much for reviewing, you're wonderful and absolutely brilliant. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid looked away from the professor. "This isn't real. You're dead and this is nothing but a dark nightmare."

"Nightmares can turn against you, Spencer. I'm just a nightmare, if your most wonderful dreams can come to life, why can't your nightmares? Look at you, you're just so weak and innocent there. Well, you were after me. There is that crack in the wall of your innocence as proof of what pain I caused."

"You didn't break my innocence though," Reid snapped angrily. "You're nothing but a monster I want to forget. I never told anyone about what you did and I regret that. Morgan made me realise how much I hate you and the stupid mistake I made by never telling anyone about what you did. How many more came after me? I was sixteen and I just wanted someone to trust. I found someone to trust not long after you but I was incredibly suspicious at first. I found a mentor and a father figure."

"Ah, yes, the infamous Jason Gideon. He left you just like your daddy did. That must have stung. There were probably others after you but I have no way of knowing, I'm just a ghost of a monster."

"I never understood why you did it and now I'm a profiler, I still don't understand. I also don't understand how someone like you gets to have a life of causing nothing but pain and never getting punished for it. You had a good job, a family and financial security and yet you chose to hurt me. I've never done anything wrong and yet I've been punished, betrayed and I have lost people dear to me. I never had childhood, I had to become an adult the moment my father left."

"Now you're a freak too," the professor laughed. "You think this new power allows you a chance to do something more in life, it doesn't my dear little Spencer. Now, you're in the hands of this group who have kidnapped you and I don't see you getting out anytime soon."

Reid tried to open the car door to escape, he screamed out as a sharp electric shock came up his arm. "What the hell?"

"You have no control over your dreams now," the professor mocked. "The moment they put that solution back into your veins, you lost control and even if your friends are asleep, you can't reach out to them until they remove the solution again. I wonder what they will do to you till your next chance."

"My team will find me, they always do and they always come and save me."

"It's a shame you never had friends as a young teenager, they may have saved you when this happened. I remember you crying and pleading, I shut you up and I never had such a good time."

"Let me out!" Reid screamed as he hit against the window, he didn't want to stay in this nightmare.

"How about a repeat of what happened?" the professor smirked.

Reid suddenly found himself in the front seat of the car, he turned around to face the back seat and shook his head as the professor was stroking his younger self's face. He tried to lunge forward but the seatbelt wrapped around him and pinned him to the seat, forcing him to watch.

"NO! NO! NO!"

He closed his eyes and listened as his younger self began to cry. He wanted to leave this place and never come back but he had no control, he was now trapped in a horrible nightmare.

* * *

"We have two snapshots from a distance, it's not much but at least we have two people to look for," Hotch said as he pinned the pictures to the board. "Garcia, anything from the system yet?"

"Search is still going on," she said before hitting the table. "I don't have enough information to find this Adele woman. No-one has reported her missing yet or at least if they have, it hasn't been placed in the system yet. We can't call every department in the city to try find her."

"Calm down," Morgan said before he rubbed her back. "We'll find Reid."

"How do you know that?" she shook her head. "Remember what Reid told me, the solution stops what he can do. If they have that stuff pumping through his veins then he has no way of reaching out to us. He's alone and in trouble. He survived the Sandman and we need to make sure he survives this. He needs our help though."

"We need more information from Reid to help find him, they left no forensic evidence behind, the only reason we have the picture is because of the security system next door, they disabled the ones in Reid's apartment building," Rossi said in frustration.

"I have an idea but I'm not sure about it," Blake spoke up.

"What idea? JJ asked.

"Reid can't come to us but perhaps, we could go to him. We used the tea once before and if we could get some of Reid's DNA, we could go into his dreams and find out more."

"Blake, you're a genius," Garcia clapped her hands. "If he can't come to us, we go to him."

"Wait," Hotch put up his hand. "The last time we used that tea, Morgan got attacked by dogs and still has the bite scars to prove it. Using that carries danger and we can't just jump into Reid's dreams. We have no idea what they are doing and how it is affecting his new ability."

"Hotch, the tea gives us control in the dream too," Morgan explained. "I was able to bring things into my hand by just thinking it. We'll be able to defend ourselves."

"This is our best chance and you know it," Garcia said. "Please, I know Reid brushes his hair. One of us needs to go back to Reid's apartment and get some hair."

"I'll get the roots and herbs we need, baby girl. JJ, you go to the apartment and get the brush."

* * *

Reid found himself reduced to tears as the attack finished, he had tried fighting against the belt but it got tighter with each tug. The professor appeared in the seat next to him. "See what fighting gets you."

"Let me out!"

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Three of the team will take the trippy journey into Reid's mind and they'll help him. Short author intro today. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you for the reviews, they're wonderful and I love them. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes my own**

"Leave that alone," Garcia admonished Rossi as she hit his hand when he tried to touch one of the roots. "This is a very difficult tea to make and I can't make any mistakes."

The door opened to the room and JJ put a brush down on the table. "Here's Reid's brush, we've got plenty of hair to use. Who's going to do this anyway?"

Garcia finished stirring the tea in the pot, she picked a few strands of hair from the brush and placed it into the three glasses that she had set up. She wanted to go into Reid's mind but Hotch had said no. They needed her to do the search as soon they came back from talking to Reid and she was the only one who could do it. As she poured the tea, she couldn't help but feel a sense of de ja vu. She remembered doing the same thing nine months ago when they had first discovered what weird mysteries the world held. "Okay, everyone. I have three cups all ready to do. Who's doing this?"

"I'm going in," Morgan said before grabbing a glass. "You all need me in there, I know how to control things in there better than most of you. I'm going to say this, Reid has a lot of things that he has never told us and I don't know what you'll see. You cannot judge him on anything that you see."

"We won't," Rossi nodded before picking up a second glass. "I'm coming with you."

"Rossi, I'm the leader of this team, I should go in," Hotch spoke up.

"You also have a son and woman who loves you, I'm not going to risk them losing you if something goes wrong. Besides, you need to stay awake and lead this team. We'll be fine and besides, I've drunk worse things than this."

"You'll regret saying that," Garcia smiled sadly. "Just look after Reid and tell him that we're doing our best to find him."

"I will," Rossi promised.

"No, we will," Blake said as she picked up the last glass of the dream tea. "This was my idea and I can't just stand back and let Reid be hurt by these sons of bitches."

"All three of you take a seat," Garcia ordered, they walked over to the couch and took a seat. "Okay, so you all have your tea and I've put an extra root in there which people think help guide you in dreams easier. Be careful and whatever you do, if you see a dark version of Reid in a metal room with a small light, you walk away."

"Why?" Blake asked.

"That is Reid's evil side and he needed every part of himself to lock that part of him away. If you see the dark part of him in that room, you walk away and keep that door locked. If he is somehow wandering around, you disable him. He's not afraid to kill you."

"Got it," Rossi sighed. "We need to do this now."

"Bottom's up," Blake raised her glass. Rossi and Morgan clinked their cups against her cup before bringing it back to their mouths. All three drank down the tea at once, Rossi gagged for a moment but managed to keep the tea down. Hotch took the cups and put them on the table.

"That is revolting," Rossi grimaced before his eyes fluttered, he fell back against the couch with Blake and Morgan following seconds later.

* * *

Blake opened her eyes and looked around, she found herself in a corridor full of doors, some plain while others were other colours. Rossi and Morgan stood with her. "Where are we, Morgan?"

"This is where we can enter memories," Morgan answered. "Reid is able to hide in memories if someone tries to hurt him in his own dream. We just need to figure out where he is."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Rossi asked.

Morgan didn't know either, he looked around at all the doors but stopped when he saw the two large metal doors that he remembered Reid being afraid of. The third door he had once seen no longer existed, he was happy to see that the bad memory had remained away. He frowned as he walked to them, he went to the second door and inspected the lock, it was now broken and the chain rusty. "Oh no."

"Morgan, what is it?" Blake demanded as she came to the door with Rossi.

"This isn't supposed to be like this," Morgan said. "I think he might be in here. This door had strong locks and he would never have opened this intentionally. Come on, we have to go."

* * *

Reid cried again as the professor began hurting his younger self again, he'd become trapped in this nightmare, being forced to watch the most terrifying moment of his life over and over in a continuous loop. The professor finished again and he got taunted with the same words.

"See what fighting gets you."

He had stopped fighting against the belt that held him to the seat, he leaned against the window and knew that the loop would start again.

"Reid!"

He brought his head up and felt pure shock run through him as he saw Morgan, Rossi and Blake running towards him. Morgan came to the door and opened it.

"Morgan, get me out, I can't move."

Morgan thought of a knife and soon had one in his hand, he cut the belt away from his friend and helped him out of the car. Reid looked back into the car and didn't see the professor, all he saw was a broken, terrified part of himself crying in the backseat. Blake stepped to the car and saw Reid's younger self.

"Reid, that's you. What memory is this?"

Morgan ignored her for a moment and held Reid's arms. "Kid, talk to me. Are you okay?"

"I have no control," Reid shook as he still felt fear in his heart. "I had to watch it happen in a loop, he hurt me again and again. I can't control anything in my dreams while they have this solution pumping through me. Wait, what are you doing here?"

"We figured out that you wouldn't be able to call for help with this solution going through you so we decided to come to you. We need more information and you could show us who they are now. You may not have control but we do, the dream tea gives us control."

"Reid, answer us, what happened here?" Rossi questioned as he pointed to the car.

"Rossi, leave it!" Morgan warned.

"I got drugged and assaulted when I was sixteen," Reid admitted to Rossi, knowing he wouldn't stop till he knew. "I don't want to stay here. Let's get out of here. Take me anywhere but here."

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This isn't as long as I wanted but I'm having a weird few days, I'm sorry for not updating but I was dealing with a health issue. My mother thought it was chicken pox but after waiting and researching, it turns out I had an allergic reaction. Sorry again for not updating yesterday. Enjoy and I hope to hear from you all.  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they're superb and wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid felt numb as they entered the corridor, he shrugged his way of Morgan's hold and leaned against the wall. He brought his hands through his hair and slid down the wall. Every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was his younger self being subjected to horror. He didn't want to remember it anymore, he just wanted to forget but his stupid brain would never let him forget. It didn't let him forget anything, he didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse. He felt a soft hand on his knee and looked up to see Blake. "It's okay, Reid, we're here now and we are going to help you."

"You can't help me forget that," Reid shook his head. "I just want to forget."

"It's over now," Morgan said as he stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I know what you just saw was horrifying and I promise that when we get you back, we'll talk and I'll help you. We need more information about who took you. We have no idea when you'll wake up or if the people who took you will wake you up by force."

"Okay," Reid nodded before getting back to his feet. "I'll show you everything that has happened, that's all I can do. They dragged Adele away and I don't know what they're doing with her."

"We'll find you," Blake promised.

Reid walked down the corridor and opened one of the doors. "This is the best memory that I can show you."

All three of them went through the door with Reid being the last to walk in. The memory version of him was now strapped to a bed and was thrashing against two men, they carried him off the bed and onto a gurney.

"She's one of the two that took me," Reid pointed to the woman as he watched the memory in front of him. They followed after the men but stopped when Blake pointed to a window. "Look, here. Outside the window."

She looked at the window and saw a waterfall not far, the tops of trees were visible from her point of view too. "You're in a forest area with a waterfall not far away."

"How did I not register that?"

"Our minds see more than we think, at some point during them taking you from your cell, you saw this and your mind captured it," Blake explained. "I love your mind because we now have a way of finding you."

They continued after Reid's memory self and walked into a room to see him being strapped to a chair. A man began preparing a syringe, Morgan, Rossi and Blake all registered how the memory version of Reid squirmed at the sight of the needle. After a moment, a man in a blue top came over and injected it into Reid's neck. The blonde woman whispered something that they couldn't hear before Reid fell unconscious.

"Who's that man?" Rossi asked as he took in the person laying on the bed.

"They wanted me to go into his dreams and I did after talking with Garcia. I have no idea how I dragged Garcia into my dream, I've never done that before and I'm not sure I want to ever do it again. You'll see what happens soon. I may have gone over to the dark side slightly when I went into his dream," Reid explained before he pointed to the glass. "The man in the corner, he's the other one that took me."

"We have clear faces now," Morgan smiled. "We'll have you back to your coffee in no time, kid."

The man on the bed began to wheeze and struggled to breathe, black bruises blossomed around his throat. An assistant in a blue top came over and injected something into Reid's cannulae, moments later they all watched the memory version of Reid gasp for air as he woke up.

"Reid, what did you do to that man?" Rossi demanded.

"I'm being held captive by people I don't know and they are sedating me to experiment with my power. I got angry and I began to strangle him with a chain in his dream, he gave me the information I needed. Just find me, I have no control over my ability while this solution is in my body and I'm scared. They've taken me from my home and I just want to go back home. I want to see you all again."

Reid gasped as he felt a rush through his heart. "No, not again, they're waking me up."

"Kid, we're coming for you," Morgan assured him.

Reid disappeared before their eyes in a wisp of smoke and the world began to fall from around them.

* * *

Blake gasped and immediately got to her feet when she woke up, her heart was pounding and she was trying to process everything she had seen. Morgan and Rossi both coughed when they woke up before getting up and walking around.

"How is he?" Garcia said quickly.

"Angry, scared and alone," Morgan said honestly.

Blake surged forward and pushed Morgan. "How long have you known? How long have you known about what happened to him?"

"That's none of your business," he argued.

"It's our business when we have to see the aftermath, he got frightened and scared when we brought him out of that room."

"Oh no," Garcia shook her head. "Morgan, please tell me he didn't go into the locked room."

"He got forced in," he sighed. "I'm going to help him when he wakes up."

"What is everyone talking about?" Hotch demanded.

"Reid got attacked and raped when he was sixteen," Rossi said angrily. "It seems Morgan and Garcia knew about it."

"What?!" JJ gasped, horrified at the revelation.

"You had no right just blurting that out," Morgan vented furiously.

"Stop it!" Hotch shouted. "I'm saying that's enough. This is a discussion for another day, a day when we have Reid here and not with a bunch of maniacs. I won't stand here and let you all put this before Reid's safety. He's away from his home and it's our responsibility to bring him back. Pack it up and start working together. I need all the information you managed to get and I need it now."

* * *

Reid woke up but found Adele rushing to take off his straps, he heard an alarm going off and screaming. "What's going on?" he slurred.

"We're getting out of here," she said quickly after releasing the last strap. "You said you'd get me to my daughter so get me back to her."

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Adele is somewhat of a strange person and you'll find out more about her soon, I promise. Things are going to get both bad and good in the next chapter so stay tuned. Enjoy and I hope to hear from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're just magnificent and amazing. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid pulled out the IV from his hand once the straps disappeared from his arms and legs, he wobbled and almost fell to the floor, soft arms caught him and helped him steady himself back to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Adele asked.

"I'm fine, it's just everything they gave me is making me a little woozy," he answered. Adele grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the cell, he heard the sound of gunshots and some screaming. "What is that?"

"We need to get out of here," she shook her head. "Let's just say not everyone they took is nice."

"How are we going to get out of here? We have no idea where the nearest exit is or who could be guarding it."

"Fine, then we create an exit," Adele said before jumping on a box and looking out the window. "We're on a ground floor, that's perfect. Stand around the corner, you need to take cover."

"What are you going to do?" Reid asked, confused at how she was going to create an exit.

"You've got your gifts, I've got mine and now, I'm going to use them to get back to my daughter. Now take cover."

Reid waited around the corner but peeked around the edge to see what she was going to do. She brought up her hands and moments later, the wall exploded. He had to take cover as a wave of dust and rubble rushed down the corridor. He came back around to see a gaping hole in the wall.

"Woah," he coughed as he saw the hole. He stepped forward and caught her before her knees buckled. "What's wrong?"

"Not used to doing stuff that big," she moaned. "We need to go."

Placing one arm around her, he gave her support as they stumbled out of the hole and into the forest, he heard more shouting but wasn't about to stop. Never in his life had he pictured himself in this situation. In all his years, he had never imagined himself having this ability that he had or helping a woman who seemed to blow things up with a flick of her wrist. Adele buckled again but he shook her.

"Adele!" he shouted causing her to straighten and focus again. "Look, I don't know what kind of effect using your gift has had on you but you need to focus and you need to stay awake. Your daughter is depending on you to get back to her. Now, focus!"

"I'm focused," Adele coughed before taking a deep breath and getting to her feet properly. "Let's go."

* * *

Reid used what he could gather to get a fire started, he hit the flint together but felt frustration when it wouldn't ignite.

"I take it you never went to scouts," Adele said as she sat against a rock. "Let me."

She pushed his hand away and put her hand above the wood, a small spark appeared and the fire roared to life after a few seconds. "There you go."

"How are you able to do that?" he asked, fascination and intrigue dripping through his voice. He couldn't help indulge the part of himself that was curious. He settled himself against a rock and rubbed his neck where they had injected him with a sedative. They had run for what seemed like hours but had needed to rest, after everything they had gone through, they needed rest more than anything.

"I've been able to do it since I was a little girl," she began. "I looked it up and the scientific explanation for what I can do is speed up molecules to the point of combusting them. I can blow stuff up and start fires. It takes a lot out of me though. What about you? They called you a Dreamwalker, whatever the hell that is."

"I can go into people's dreams and take control of them, I can even kill someone in a dream if I want."

"How long have you been able to do that?" she asked.

"About nine months, it somehow passed to me after the original holder died, I'm not even sure how it happened."

"Did you kill the original holder?"

"Yes and no. He came after me in my dreams and tried to kill me," he began before pulling his shirt to show the scar across his shoulder and chest. "His work. Everyone has a dark and evil part of themself. Mine tried to take control and in the process, he killed the Sandman. I have to say, you have one hell of an ability. Does your daughter have the same power?"

"I'd rather not discuss my daughter," she fidgeted. "I just want to get back to her. We have to stay away from the others, I saw what they could do and I have no wish to become one of their playthings. I wonder what happened to the blond and brunette that took us."

"I'm not exactly praying for their safe return," Reid said angrily before realising what he had said. He felt a shiver run through him before a whisper came through his head. _"You know you want to go and get them. Let me out, Spencer."_

"No!" he growled quietly before closing his eyes and throwing the voice away. He knew who the voice belonged to and he had no wish to let that part of himself have any control.

"Are you okay?" Adele frowned.

"I'm fine, just a consequences from my power," he shrugged. "Nothing to worry about. Um, what did they make you do when they dragged you away?"

"They wanted me to demonstrate my abilities. I had to blow up some cinder blocks. I tried to turn against them but I didn't get the chance. There was a loud explosion and then all hell broke loose. I don't know how you stayed asleep through that explosion."

"I was talking to my friends, the team I work with at the FBI. They used a dream tea to come and contact me, I wasn't able to contact them with that solution in me."

"I don't even want to think about that stuff," she cringed.

"Wait, my friends," Reid panicked. "They'll be looking for that building. I need to contact them. I need to do something and you'll need to watch over me till I wake up. I'm trusting you not to do anything to me."

"I won't hurt you, I promise."

* * *

Hotch was waiting for Garcia to go through the locations they had managed to gather. He was about to sit up when a weak and dark feeling came over him. He shook his head but began to close his eyes.

"Aaron," Rossi called. Hotch closed his eyes but felt someone catch his head before it could hit the table.

* * *

Hotch opened his eyes and found himself in a park, he got to his feet and smiled when he saw Reid.

"Reid, are you okay?"

"Hotch, I must be quick. I managed to escape with Adele, I think some of the other prisoners broke free and caused chaos. We had to run and we're still in the forest, we've found some refuge."

"Are you hurt?" Hotch demanded.

"No, I'm not hurt," Reid shook his head. "I've got a new plan and here it is."

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The truth about Adele is revealed in this chapter and I hope you all like this chapter, I'll admit that this is a Reid centric chapter but there is a reason for that. We're about to see what Reid can truly do with his gifts but also what the price of using his gift is. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're wonderful and I cherish every review. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid woke up and found Adele above him, she brought her hand away from him and smiled. "Your pulse gets very slow when you sleep, slower than usual."

He groaned as he got up from the floor, never in his life had he craved a mattress and duvet so much, he did feel woozy and knew that he couldn't keep pulling people into his dreams, it put too much strain on his mind and made him feel weak. "I can't do that again, not for a while at least."

"Is it hurting you?"

"Not so much hurting me but draining my energy."

"Did you manage to talk with your friends?" she asked.

"I did," he nodded. "We need to try to find a road or somewhere that we can call for help. I can't risk them coming here, we have no idea who is still out there and I doubt my friends could stand up to them. We both heard the screams when we escaped."

"We have no idea where we are," she sighed with frustration.

"We'll find a road and follow it, we just have to try to avoid the others. You could probably defend yourself against them but my abilities are only for dreams. I can't do much while I'm awake."

"Can you tell when someone is awake or asleep? If they go to sleep, you could disable them or kill them."

"I'm not going to kill them, I didn't even like being responsible for the Sandman's death. I'll only go that far if I have to. I don't know them or what they've been through. I can't be judge, jury and executioner. We'll go north and try find a road, it must be near here, they brought us here in vehicles so if we find a dirt path it'll lead to a main road."

"What happens if we run into the others?"

"We run," he sighed. "We have to."

* * *

Reid helped Adele up a small mound of dirt, she was even more unbalanced then he was but she was doing well. They followed the stars and he was sure they were heading north. They didn't talk much but he thought that was better. She didn't want to tell him about her daughter and he didn't want to go into too much detail about his team. He trusted Adele but that trust was only based on shaky ground. They needed each other to survive and he hoped she didn't do anything when they met up with the team.

They both froze when they heard a scream come from the distance. "What was that?" Adele quivered.

"I don't know but it sounded like a woman in trouble," he said quietly. Adele ran towards the sound, he tried to grab her and stop her but failed.

"Adele, don't!"

He cursed her inwardly then went after her, he caught up with her and quickly crouched behind a large bush next to her. A group of people had gathered below, he recognised the woman they were hurting as one of his kidnappers. The man who had kidnapped him was already dead in the corner, his eyes were now closed but trails of blood came from his eyes, nose, mouth and ears.

"You think you can control us!" a man with black hair laughed, the others around him joined in with the laughter. Reid couldn't help but feel sorry for the blond woman as she coughed up a large amount of blood, parts of her skin had gotten burned and large cuts adorned her arms. "You don't control us, we can control you. Without that precious solution, you're powerless against us. How does it feel? How does the burning feeling of our power feel?"

"Please, I was just following orders. Have mercy," she cried.

"Mercy," the man mocked before kicking the blonde woman in her face, Reid looked away as she cried out. These people had a sadistic streak, he had no love for the blonde woman either but he didn't think it was right to torture her slowly.

"This is wrong," he whispered to Adele.

"Oh, I like it," she smiled at him before grabbing Reid's jacket and shoving him down the hill. He landed with a harsh thud and felt something hit his head, a warm feeling began to travel down his forehead and into his eye. Adele jumped down and grinned like a Cheshire cat at the others. "I got him."

"He's one of us," the man smirked. "Hello, Spencer. Adele has told me all about you."

"How?" he asked, she'd been with him the entire time.

"I've been with her the entire time, we've had a lovely chat inside here," he said before tapping his head. "My name is Gerard and this lot are my new crew. You're one of us and I look forward to seeing you in action. Want to take a turn hurting this blonde bitch?"

"She's not had a trial," Reid said angrily before pressing his hand against his bleeding forehead. "You're sick."

"She kidnapped us and tried to make us pawns to them," Adele snapped.

"I knew something was up with you," he winced. "What about your daughter?"

"What daughter?" Adele laughed. "I just wanted a way out. I thought that was you but once we got out of the building, my new savior became Gerard. He's got more power than you. You can join us though. Forget your old team and join us, we could do anything and have anything we wanted."

"You're all insane," he snapped.

"He's not being very nice," a brunette woman pouted. She raised her hand and Reid gripped his chest, he gasped as pain began to run through his heart. It felt like someone had it in a vice like grasp.

"Coco, stop it," Gerard ordered. Reid fell to the floor as the grip around his heart disappeared. Gerard looked up to Adele. "Where are his team?"

"If I had a phone, I could get them here. We could hurt them and have some fun."

Reid looked at the blonde woman as she laid on the floor, her breathing becoming more and more shallow. For a moment, he pictured Garcia as the one being hurt.

"NO!" Reid yelled. He grabbed his head as pain ripped through it, he screamed but managed to watch as everyone in the group fell to the floor, including Adele. He tasted blood on his lips before he closed his eyes and entered the darkness.

**Please review**


End file.
